


Venemy of the People

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Animal Traits, Anime, Body Horror, Card Games, Character Study, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Duelling, Eating, Flowers, Gen, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, Invasion, Nightmare Fuel, Parallel Universes, Plants, Predator/Prey, Sadism, Science Fiction, Villains, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Yuri cultivates a greenhouse of horrors.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sakaki Yuya & Yuri, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon & Yuri, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon & Zarc
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 9





	Venemy of the People

Venemy of the People

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

Yuri cultivates a greenhouse of horrors.

* * *

The untilled dimensions – Standard, Synchro, Xyz – required pruning.

Much like the saccharine stories of a utopian after-plane the Professor planted among the easily duped foot soldiers of Academia’s forces, the “beautiful” insect-alluring flowers vegetating in Yuri’s Deck were anything but.

They were botanical nightmares.

Carnivorous drosera, sundew crossbred with nerveless eyes, budded squid tentacles that locked tooth-bearing leaves around vulnerable extremities.

Nepenthes tripped forth midribs long and slippery as morays.

Succulent mucilage off sarracenia enticed, snaring screams inside an ant corpse pitcher that would never reopen.

Drosophyllum wriggled hydra hair, shoots so thick they crushed attacking hands.

Veiny cephalotus hid the operculum guaranteeing destruction by slow digestion.

Lizard-skin lily dangled toxic stems.

Cordyceps invaded bodies and minds, bursting out fungal skulls taunting their own suicides.

Ophrys tricked to sneak past a scorpion’s sting.

Inescapable darlingtonia wore down its kill with a cobra’s canniness.

Banksia, the spiked cone of brutality.

Spider orchid crawled on fringed legs scuttling up mouthparts torn wide.

One wrong play, and Duelists would be trapped in Yuri’s fly hell. Through predaponics, the greenery grew vicious a predator as its gardener.

Grafts to chloroplasty to fusion.

A stapelia’s silhouette is born from the violet flash beneath diabolic petals. The hungry fangs slobbering behind Starve Venom Fusion Dragon’s shoulders slit, new terror flogging deadlier than any knife-ended whip.

Starved for a hunting game where his prey put up a fight. Ravenous for self-entertainment.

Zarc’s greedy desire for blood sport applause.

Yuya had a smile that converted violence into more smiles. Yuri’s ridicule was the cold poison grin his victims saw before Starve Venom ate their monsters alive.


End file.
